


[Podfic] Men of Honor

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: The Fionavar Tapestry - Guy Gavriel Kay
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of the orphaned work "Men of Honor"The story of the ordinary men who marched to fight the armies of Rakoth Maugrim.
Kudos: 1
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Men of Honor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). Log in to view. 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:06:16
  * **File Size:** 8 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Hiiq-9240vIkeoZmt4oDtNVXtQuJa7bn)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1NGpxkrf3o9UR0D4Cq-28HqtO1PFTHFZD)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Men of Honor_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1633115)
  * **Author:** an orphaned work 
  * **Reader:** semperfiona




End file.
